Katherine
by Sweet Sacrafice
Summary: Katherine is the newest member to Fang's flock, beautiful, powerful, and full of surprises, this girl has everyone in both Fang and Max's flock amazed, but is she hiding something that might just be the end of everyone?


**This story idea came to me after we finished filling up water balloons, I have no idea why but it did just randomly.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

"So this is the new member of the flock?" Maya asked Fang, looking over at me with a hateful stare, "What can she even do because if you ask me she just looks pathetic."

Ratchet cut in, "If you ask me she's pretty damn sexy, you know there is an empty place in my bed if you ever want to come join me."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Fang with a needing look. He took the hint and started to explain, "You guys this is Katherine, she is the newest member to our flock, and I will allow her to demonstrate her ability to all of you."

I nodded a thank you and took a breath before looking at the lamp in the hotel. I put my hand out and snapped my fingers as a bolt of electricity came to my control I moved it around slowly than shot it back at the lamp. "I can take energy from anything without even needing to touch it." I explained.

"Wow not only is she sexy but she can also kill," Ratchet said with a smirk. "I like this babe already."

"Would you shut up Ratchet!" hissed Kate, bearing her teeth.

I sighed, fitting in already? That's a first for me. I looked at Maya, "Am I still sad and pathetic?" I asked with a smirk.

Maya rolled her eyes and I swear I heard Fang lightly chuckle under his breath. I took a seat on one of the beds and Ratchet took a seat by me. "Hey gorgeous." he said with a smile that I suppose was apparently 'seductive'.

"Hey sunglasses." I replied with a sarcastic smile. He laughed and I looked at Fang, "So what exactly is our plan right now?" I asked him, curious of what he might answer.

"To stop the doomsday group, duh." Maya answered for him.

"And that's as far as you've gotten in planning?" I asked, finding that hard to believe.

"No," Fang answered this time, "our plan is to find a little girl who is the answer to all of our problems. We fine her, we've won already as long as we get her to come with us."

"Fang I thought Max said that Angel was dead, how are we going to find her?" Ratchet asked with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"She's not dead Ratchet, she can't be." he answered.

I cut in this time, "No offense Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome but it sounds to me that you don't really want this girl to use her, you want this girl because your heart thinks she's dead and your mind doesn't want to accept that."

"I hate to say this because I don't really want to be the crusher of Fang's dreams, but I agree with Katherine. Max said she was dead and you believe her even though you don't want to. I say your plan is only trying to wrong Max not save the world." Star said, looking up from filing her nails.

"Plus wasn't this girl seven?" Ratchet rhetorically questioned.

"Would you all just shut up? Fang is the leader and what he says goes, no questions okay?" Maya growled.

"Yeah whatever princess." I muttered.

"What the hell is your problem?" she growled at me.

"You, your my problem. Your not some Hollywood queen, your just like us. Isn't the whole point of being a team of mutants is so we can be equals? So we don't have to pretend to be normal to be accepted?" I sighed, it wasn't like me to give speeches so that was kind of weird for me, but it shut up Maya so I didn't really care.

"Wow sexy can give speeches to. She's full of surprises." Ratchet said with another one of those 'seductive' smiles.

"Way to ruin the moment dumbass." Star and Kate said at the same time.

"Yeah well I think I'm turning her on." he smirked.

I punched him in the stomach hard, watching him fall to the ground. "Listen you little pervert, I don't care how into me you are I could deal without your little 'comments' okay? So if one more comes out of that freaking big mouth I will rip that mouth off your face."

He smirked but shut up and I had just noticed that everyone else had to, staring at me and looking a little afraid and amazed at the same time.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I murmured.

They all went back to talking until Ratchet suddenly looked at the door, "Six people are at the door, I think it's the ex flock Fangy."

Fang slightly sighed and nodded, "Everyone please shut up so we can get this over quickly, we need to get to work pretty soon."

We all nodded and Maya went to Fang's side as soon as the door opened. The first girl I saw was a girl who could be Maya if she had the red streak, the next was a blond boy who was glaring at Fang, next came a small blond, then a strawberry blond, and an African American girl came last.

Fang saw my confused look and lent out a hand to me, I took it and got up to stand by him Ratchet, Star, and Kate stood around me. "Katherine this is Max she's Maya's clone."

Max scoffed, "She's _my _clone."

Fang ignored her and kept going on, "This is Dylan, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge." I nodded at him, showing him that I understood. "I used to be in their group that's how I know them just so you know."

"Who is this?" Max asked, "Another girl friend?"

Fang sighed and looked at her, "This is Katherine, Max, she's my sister."

Everyone, even our flock, looked at us with their mouths dropping. "Well you could have mentioned that one earlier." Maya said.

"Didn't really feel it was that important." Fang replied to her unasked question.

"Since when do you even have a sister?" Max asked.

"Since I showed him our birth certificates, and we're not just siblings. We're twins." I answered for Fang.

"What she said." Fang said with a nod.

"Fang I suddenly like your sister even more." Ratchet murmured.

I glared at Ratchet and Fang looked back at Max and them, "Now, what is it you wanted?" he asked,

"Angel is alive." Max answered.

**That's all for the first chapter, please review and I'll try to get chapter 2 up ASAP, thank you!**


End file.
